This invention relates to a fastener for a looped cord and more particularly to a snap tie for fastening or securing a lacing or draw string in tightened condition.
The best illustration of a draw string or cord may be found in the string by which the over arch upper of a shoe for a human foot is laced through eyelets in such upper to be drawn tightly upon a person's foot and the free ends of the shoe string tied into a bow to secure the shoe upon the person's foot.
Another illustration of a looped draw string would be a cord strung through the hem at the open end of a bag or pouch to be drawn tightly to close the open end of such bag or pouch and the free ends of such cord tied into a knot or bow to secure the closure of such bag or pouch.
There is hardly a person who has not experienced the loosening of one's shoelace or the opening of the bow therein, leaving the free ends of the lacing to flap about, become stepped on, and cause a misstep, stumble, or fall. Many times the free ends of such lacing may become knotted, rendering it difficult to untie one's shoelaces, usually at a most inopportune moment or location. The present invention seeks to overcome such accidental knotting, unlacing, loosening, and/or the danger of the free ends of the lacing being stepped upon.